The Twist
by shadow flare's symphony
Summary: A house of cards topples as the years goes by. A wish and a promise is made. Even if the sun turns into the night moon, he will still stay beside her. FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Well I'm quite new here and I have been reading a lot of Naruto fanfics so I finally am inspired enough to make one myself! So here goes…

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!

Naruto : 4 years old

Chapter 1:

Namikaze Shiki thought that her life was perfect…. Loving parents who loves her, friends she had made through the first few years of her life and not to mention her overwhelming potential she had as a ninja. Her father, the fourth hokage had always adored her a as his own little princess and had taught her a lot of things ranging from politics to observational skills a ninja should have, he had also taught her basic ninja skills and had told her countless times about the will of fire. Her mother had been supportive, always encouraging her, telling her story of her kunoichi days and how she plan to be back on the field someday doing missions for the village again. Both of her parents doted on her but were always reasonably strict in certain issues. Most importantly, they loved her and treasured her. With just that, she was contented.

Her friends, through countless play dates and fun, had get to know each other and became closer to one another. They are mostly clan children like the Naras, the Hyuugas and many more. But there had been this particular child who leaves an impression like no other, Sasuke Uchiha. He was always trying to gain his father's attention unlike any other children, always being so serious and always wanted to train and train and never wanted to play. They had became code due to the fact that her mother and his was pretty good friends and often visited one another. It's was probably due to the fact that they both like to train and she was the only one who would bother him enough to get him out of his shell. His mother was delighted at this fact thus bring him even more which resulted in her mothers happiness and her dad's irritation. Sometimes, they would have sleepovers in separate rooms of course, but after being put to bed they would climb out of their respective windows to the roof the gaze at the stars. "What are your dreams Sasuke?" She would ask.

"Hn.. Not exactly dream cause I am gnna make it a reality, I am going to surpass Itachi and prove myself to my father." "Hahaha, I kind of guessed it." Shiki replied. "Whatever" Sasuke said and looked away. Both of them would normally stay in a comfortable silence after a short conversation, the topics ranging from mundane everyday life to goals and aspirations. He is considered one of Shiki's precious people….

In terms of shinobi abilities, Shiki excelled in kenjutsu and ninjutsu but due to her horrible chakra control, she was unable to perform any medical jutsu except for the really basic ones, and not to mention her genjutsu was completely atrocious. Her taijutsu was just average. One component she loved dearly was dealing, it would be something she would learn, practice and invent the whole day if she could. Surprisingly, despite her nature, her handwriting was neat and precise especially when she was drawing a seal. Her parents was not surprised, it was in their blood after all. Minato and Kushina loved sealing, so do their daughter. They were a perfect family, successful, loving, doting parents giving their only child all their attention and support. Their only child, bright, talented and a natural born leader where everyone revolves around her like she is the sun. Their child's best friend, a person with equal talent and nobility who is loyal and protective of the child even if he does not say it. Yes, Namikaze Shiki's life is perfect… What more could she ever ask for? So she was contented, with the way life has beening going for her the past few years of her life. But then again, good things never lasts long…


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Authors notes: Right, this is the second chapter… I'm really excited to know what you guys think so far, I know I have bad grammar and sometimes I don't know how to express how I think into words, it's really different for me. But anyway let's get on to the story, please review afterwards and tell me what u think!/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Chapter 2: The topple/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"What is good never lasts long, treasure it when you have the chance to... Shiki looks at the mess before her eyes, none of this looked real to her. The scent of blood and burning meat, the fearful screams and shouts, the rumble of wood and cement that used to be houses. She just want to wake up from her dream. Her parents were not with her either, she could not feel their usual warmth. She gulped down her saliva, the fox was huge, really huge…it was too enormous to be true. She did not know how it managed to escape her mother, after all, her mother was one of the strongest. No, the strongest woman Shiki knew in her short life. Her mother could not possibly be … No she would not allow herself to think of such negative thoughts. Like other civilians and young children, Shiki had been evacuated to a shelter. Unfortunately, Sasuke was not with her, how she wished he was with her right now. /span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"She looked around, civilian families huddled together, comforting their child. She almost felt envious. Shiki gathered up her courage, she was the fourth's daughter, the red water devil's child… She is Namikaze Shiki. With her mind made up, she jumped to a roof top before proceeding to make her way to the battle field in search of her parents./span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"The sight at the battle field was worse than she had thought, dead bodies, the scent of iron, the world painted in red and the atmosphere of death. This was not the Konoha she knew. She can see the huge fox at a distance, it's 9 tails swishing around, destroying buldings with every of its movement. Even though she felt scared, she knew that if she were to follow the fox, she would definitely find her parents. Regulating chakra to calm her down she moved towards the fox. As she drew in closer and closer suddenly one of the tails of the fox came towards her direction, she was not prepared to dodge it so she prepared to guard the impact. It was then that she heard her fathers voice, full of worry, "Shiki!" All she saw was a flash of yellow and her fathers anxious face as she opened her eyes. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"a name="_GoBack"/aspan lang="en-US"Once Minato saw that his daughter was alright, relief washed over him but it was washed over with a new wave of anger. "What are you doing here, Shiki! You could have died from that impact!/spanspan lang="en-US"" This was the first time he ever shouted at his daughter so angrily. "Dad!" Shiki cried as tears started to swell up. "I can't sense you or mom! I was scared… Of being alone…" She sniffed. Minato's face softened, "Darling, everything's all fine. Just close your eyes, you'll see us no matter how far apart your mother and I are from you." Minato said as he patted the girl's head and gave her a hug. Deep down inside he knows that nothing is going to be the same anymore. Kushina…. Was on her last minutes, fighting against the fox. And, he ,as the yondaime hokage, has his duty to protect the village. He gave his daughter one last tight, very tight hug. His daughter, his precious, someone who he does not want to leave. He whispered into her ears, "Shiki, please, stay strong, no matter what happens. You remember the Uzumaki heirloom we had at home? Please keep it safe, never let anyone near it. Shiki, your father loves you so much, your mother too. Always remember that. Now close your eyes." "Dad?" "Trust me, close your eyes" Minato's tears are starting to swell up as well. Once Shiki wakes up, he would not be there to train or even play with her anymore and neither would Kushina. Minato casted a jutsu on his daughter making her sleep. "Good bye Shiki, I'll see you later."/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"(The next morning….)/span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Shiki woke up with sleepy eyes whilst wondering why her parents had not woken her up like the usual mornings. She looked around, suddenly felt alarmed. This was not her room! She sniffed, the scent of medicine and antiseptic entered her nose. The hospital? Then where are Mom and Dad! She thought. It was then, right there that her memories come flooding back to her… She remembered everything, her dad saying his probably last words, the fact that she had not even see or sense her mom last night. Tears flooded her as they slowly dripped down her face. She did not make a sound, just clutched the white blanket on her lap and bit her lips to quiten then screaming that might emerge./span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"In just one night, everything had changed. This is a whole new world to her, one without parents. She was no longer Shiki Namikaze… The last name meant nothing without her parents. She was just Shiki, an orphan. /span/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Author notes: So, how was it guys? Please review!/span/p 


End file.
